


Compare and Contrast

by GoodJanet



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Banter, Emotional Sex, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Multi, No Incest, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Kink Meme Prompt:</b> Han has a relationship with both and from Han's POV as he is thinking about the twins how different they can be during sex. Leia is bossy for instance while Luke is more submissive and needy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Why can’t you be more like your sister?” Han grumbles.

Above him, Luke pouts. Han thinks he could easily be mistaken for a child were it not for his cock inside Luke’s ass.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Han grabs him by the back of his neck and kisses him. The kid’s putting on a brave face, but he can tell that he’s upset him. Han didn’t mean it like that.

“You’re needy,” Han says when they finally pull apart to breathe.

Luke stays sprawled out over Han’s naked, hairy chest and hides his face in Han’s neck. The kid sniffles.

Han sighs and gently rolls Luke over so he’s on top and can look the boy in the eye. Luke pulls his hands away from his face, ashamed of getting so emotional so easily. He was still working on that part of his training.

“It’s because I like you, Han.”

It’s as simple as that, and Han just wants to make it all better.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs against Luke’s lips. His hips find a slow rhythm. “I’m sorry.”

Luke kisses him back. He knows Han loves his sister just a little more than he loved Luke. And that was alright. Whatever Han wanted to share with him was reason enough to celebrate.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why can’t you be more like your brother?” Han grumbles.

Underneath him, Leia scowls. If she weren’t flat on her back, Han knows she’d be putting her hands on her hips.

“And just what do you mean by that?”

Han sighs. He reaches out a hand to play with her hair, hoping to soothe her, but he can tell she’s still upset at him. Han didn’t mean it like that.

“You’re bossy,” Han finally works up the courage to say.

Leia shouts a shocked, “Oh!” and shoves at his shoulder. He knows he should be more worried, but her indignant little motions feel amazing around his cock, so he can’t find it in himself to feel _too_ guilty.

But Leia’s not going to let him off the hook that easily, and soon Leia musters up the strength to topple them so she was top instead. She looks down from her throne in all her naked glory, and Han hears himself utter a low, “Wow.”

“It’s because I like you, you nerfherder.” She says it sternly, but with a barely restrained smile.

It’s as simple as that, and Han is glad it’s all better.

“I can’t help myself, sweetheart,” he says, moaning as Leia starts riding him at her leisure. “I’m sorry.”

Leia kisses him. She knows Han loves her brother just a little more than he loved her. And that was alright. Han was more than enough trouble for one person. She didn’t mind sharing.


End file.
